


Valentine's Day

by sunarin___0125



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OsaSuna Week, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarin___0125/pseuds/sunarin___0125
Summary: Basically what I think would happen on Valentine's day for Osamu and Suna. Mhmm sorry if it's cringe, I swear I try my hardest.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's Day

**Bae <3**

_Today 5:09am_

Samu

Samu

Babe

Oi

Answer me

I heard the front gates open about 10minutes ago, where are you going????

Can you tell me please?

There's an important work meeting I need to attend at 7

Some idiot broke one of the cashier machines at the Hokkaido branch

I need to cleanse one of the kitchens because a dumbass put raw meat and cooked food together in a freezer.

Sorry baby

You could've at least told me before you went out??

Im sorry

I'll make it up to you tonight

Whatever

Can you not?

It's not my fault they fuck up this early in the morning

Go back to sleep Suna

_[Seen 5:20am]_

\-----------------------

Suna had no idea if he was supposed to be crying or if he was just overreacting. Something hurt in him. A tear left his cheek.

_He'll make it up to me, I should suck it up. I'm overreacting again...Yeah..._

He put his phone down and went back to sleep.

\-----------------------

**10am {Suna and Osamu's penthouse unit}**

Suna woke up with the sunlight shining into the room.

_And I live another shitty day..._

He gets up, makes the bed and remembers what happened earlier in the morning.

_Son of a bitch_

He unplugged his phone from the charging port and decided he didn't need Osamu to make him happy on valentine's day.

_Bastard can go fuck himself_

He takes a lukewarm bubble bath and readies himself. He wore something fancy and opened Osamu's drawer to take out his credit card.

_Rot in hell motherfucker._

Suna planned to shop till the credit card wouldn't let him anymore.

He grabbed the car keys to the white Mercedes and went off to a fancy cafe nearby. He felt bad for Osamu's credit card as it did nothing wrong but- When Suna's angry- Yeah-

\-----------------------

**10am**

He got out of his car and was greeted by some waitresses from the entrance. He got a seat near the window where sunlight shone in. He ordered an American breakfast set and white coffee.

While waiting for his food, he took a few selfies for his Instagram story, captioning "what a shame". He made sure to tag Osamu in every single one of his posts :) Even tweeted "Alone on valentine's" tagging Osamu in it.

_Asshole gets what he deserves~_

Fans were confused at this point. Did they break up? What happened? Why was Suna so pissed?

Suna scrolled through Instagram for a while, getting jealous when he saw Sakusa and Atsumu out on dates already.

_Lucky_

He commented "lucky bitch" on the post before putting his phone down. The cafe was nice, the atmosphere was welcoming. There were a lot of couples too.

He suddenly got a few texts from Osamu which snapped him out of his thoughts.

**Bae <3**

_4 Unread messages_

_Today 10:17am_

Mind explaining your story?

Are you still mad at me?

Rintarou

Answer me.

_[Read 10:18am]_

Suna left him on read and put down his phone again when the food came.

"Hope you enjoy it!"

She said as she placed his food down.

Suna snapped a few pics and posted on all his social media pages. Making sure he tagged Osamu in them once again.

\-----------------------

The food was great, expensive too.

He got up from his seat after he was done and went over to the counter, pulling out Osamu's credit card.

"Pay wave or pin sir?"

"Wave"

He smiled "evilly" as the card was swiped.

"Come again soon"

He smiled, collected the card and receipt before leaving.

_Where to go next~_

\-----------------------

**12pm**

He drove over to the mall, parking his car in the parking lot before doing "a little" shopping. C'mon, we need to pamper ourselves once in a while right?-

He got 4 pairs of new shoes, new wallets, some gadgets, jewelry and a lot more. He spent more than 4 hours there, walking around and buying anything that caught his eye, spending more than 118,9400 Japanese Yen within those 4 hours.

\-----------------------

**3pm**

Osamu's phone has been buzzing with notification of purchase every 2 minutes.

_What the fuck is he doing?..._

"Uhhh we have a problem?"

His secretary suddenly came up to him.

"What?"

"Money has been leaving your bank account-"

"Oh that, yeah I know"

"What even-"

"Rintarou probably being pissed at me"

"Oh"

"Yeah, I left in the morning without telling him"

"Welp"

"Mhm"

"It's a lot of money tho"

"Yeah, he'll regret it later"

"Ah?-"

"You don't need to know-"

"Alright then-"

"Are the cars ready?"

"Pretty sure, the booking for the private plane has already been made."

"That's good then"

"The money tho-"

"It's fine, let him spend what he wants"

"Ah- Alright then-"

Come on, we all know its a lie, why would someone fuck up at 5am in the morning? He was getting something ready for Suna, a huge amount of money was spent just for him and there he was spending even more out of rage.

_What the fuck is he spending so much on?..._

"The plane is already ready, they want to know if you wanna take a look"

"Sure"

"We can go now"

"Alright then"

And they rushed off to inspect the plane. Yup, Osamu planned to take Suna flying across Japan while having dinner. Cost a lot but would be worth it. Suna would be treated like the mini princess he is and food from the best fine dining would be served.

Even Osamu was excited~

\-----------------------

**5pm**

Suna exited the branded store after spending a HUGE amount of money in there. Osamu probably found out about Suna spending so much as he sent 47 screenshots of all the payments Suna made. Suna left them on read, again.

Suna entered the car park and put all of the shopping bags in the back seat.

_Now THAT was tiring._

He got into the front seat and started driving home.

Halfway, he got a call from Osamu's secretary.

"Hello?"

"Suna san! Osamu wanted me to inform you that he would be taking you out tonight, so he wanted you to wear what he prepared for you, you'll see it when you get home"

"That jerk can't talk to me himself?"

"I'm afraid he's busy taking care of something right now"

"Pussy."

"Ahaha-"

"Tell him to speak to me himself. Or is he too pussy to do it?"

\-----------------------

The call was actually on loud speaker.

_The one person who should be scared right now is you Rinny_

"You there?"

Suna suddenly asked.

"Yeah yeah! I'll tell him to call you back if that's alright?"

"Anything, if that's all, I'll hang up, I'm driving at the moment and I don't need to kill myself on valentine's day"

"O-oh! Alright! Bye-"

Suna hung up before he could even finish.

"Sooooo"

"Yeah I'll call him back"

Osamu sighed and decided on calling Suna when he got home.

\-----------------------

**6:30pm**

Suna got home safely and he saw a nice suit on the bed with a little card next to it.

_Rinny ,_

_ We're going somewhere fancy tonight, wear this. _

_ Love you princess~ See you later ❤ _

_ ❤ Osamu _

Suna started feeling bad. Osamu actually got something ready for him. He got his phone out and transferred some cash back to him as he felt bad. He got ready, took another bath, wore the suit, light makeup and some selfies for social media. He sprayed the new perfume he got while shopping.

_Glam as always~_

As he was almost done, he got a phone call from Osamu.

"What?"

He irritatedly (but somehow Osamu found it cute) said.

"Baby, look, I'm sorry okay?"

"Mhm, and?"

"A-and?..."

"I'm waiting"

"I'm sorry for being rude to you in the morning..."

"Apology accepted, when are you coming to pick me up?"

"I'm at the lobby, keep some clothes for a night, we're going to a hotel afterwards"

"Oh? Alright then"

"You're gonna pay for spending the hell out of my bank account-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good good, well I'm going to be ready in 10 minutes"

"Okay~ See you little princess~"

"See you later babe"

Suna ended the call and got a small hand carry luggage from the store room before keeping some comfortable clothing for the night and something more casual for tomorrow.

He grabbed the house keys, wore his shoes and went downstairs. Osamu was already standing in front of a limousine, waiting for Suna.

"'Samu"

"Rinny"

Osamu cupped Suna's cheek with one hand and gave him a quick kiss before whispering "sorry again" into his lover's ear.

"Beautiful as always"

He pulled away and said.

"Handsome as I expected"

Suna complimented back.

The luggage was put in the back and they rushed off to the designated place~

"Where are we even going?"

Suna suddenly asked.

"You'll know later"

Osamu said, putting his left hand on Suna's right thigh.

Suna grabbed Osamu's hand and placed it on his knee instead, but Osamu's hand would always slide back to his thigh. The cycle repeated for a while until Suna just gave up and let him put his hand there.

\-----------------------

**7:56pm {Airport}**

They exited the limousine and immediately walked over to the domestic flight gates. They were guided to the area where all the airplanes were. They were guided to one with a red carpet in front of it.

"Where are we going?"

Suna asked, confused.

"Having dinner 35,000 feet up in the air"

Osamu replied as if it was normal.

Suna was just speechless.

The cabin crew greeted them with respect and they walked up into the plane. It was really fancy.

They sat down and jazz music started playing. The plane would fly up in the air before food was able to be served.

"A little escape from reality~"

Osamu smirked.

"Enjoying it already"

"Good for you princess"

Suna blushed at the little nickname.

About 30 minutes later, the nine courses started being served~

\-----------------------

**10:11pm**

A small paper bag was handed to Osamu as they drank their wine.

"For you"

Osamu said, giving the little paper bag to Suna.

"Swarovski?"

Suna was surprised, the box cover already sold the brand name to him.

"Open it"

Osamu told him which he obediently did.

Inside was a rose gold watch with crystals around it.

Suna's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say.

"I saw you looking at it when we were shopping a few weeks back"

"Awww, you remembered! I'm actually surprised!"

"You like it?"

"Is that even a question?"

Suna quickly took it out of the box and wore it. He loved it. He got up from his seat and kissed Osamu. Now he really felt bad for what he did to his credit card earlier-

\-----------------------

**10:40pm**

The plane had a safe landing and they got off. That was the best date Suna has ever been on.

Osamu and Suna thank the crew for the safe and smooth flight. The food was also delicious. They once again walked the red carpet and out of the airport.

\-----------------------

**11:50pm**

The limousine drove them all the way to Kyoto just to stay in The Ritz Carlton. They could have stayed in the one at Osaka but the one in Kyoto gave them an escape from the city.

They arrived at the hotel lobby, quickly "checked into" the Grand Deluxe Kamogawa River View Suite and were escorted to one on the 4th floor.

As the hotel room door opened, Suna fast walked inside and looked at the view from the window. He loved it.

"You like it baby?"

"Of course! What a shame we're only staying for a night!"

"I could always book another night if you would like"

"Nono! We don't need to spend that much-"

"Says the one that ruined my bank account this morning-"

"I-"

Suna rolled his eyes and went exploring the bathroom.

"You could take a quick shower if you want"

"It'll probably be the 3rd time i shower today but it's worth it-"

"Wha-"

"Ignore that-"

"Alright-"

Suna readied his bubble bath and got in as soon as the tub was full.

Time for me to explain shit :D

What I meant by "checked in" earlier. Hm, I wonder :D Osamu may or may not have checked in before anything just to put condoms and a bottle of lube into the drawer of the nightstand :D

He made the receptionist act with him :D

Osamu took off his coat, loosened the collar of his shirt and closed the curtains, then scrolled on his phone for a bit, waiting for Suna to finish.

\-----------------------

**12:29am**

Suna finally got out of his bath, dried his hair and wore one of the bathrobes out.

He hugged one of the pillows and sat on the bed.

"Best date ever"

He mumbled.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Osamu put down his phone and crawled onto Suna.

"S-samu?"

Suna was shocked at the sudden action.

"Shouldn't I be repaid with something?"

Osamu leaned over to his blushing boyfriend's ear and whispered,

"With your body maybe?"

He pulled the string of Suna's bathrobe, revealing his soft, pale skin.

"I'm t-tired..."

"Did I ask?"

Suna looked away, a little embarrassed.

"Look here"

Osamu's hand slid over to Suna's face, forcing Suna to look at him.

"Everything comes with a price Rinny, and the price for ruining my bank account"

He gently touched Suna's chest.

"You~"

Osamu started gently kissing Suna, giving pleasure to the fragile being below him. He started rubbing Suna's left nipple, earning a moan, which allowed him to gain entrance to Suna's mouth. He made sure to devour every part of his mouth, tongues in sync.

He slowly parted from Suna's mouth and started biting on his neck, leaving love marks.

His hand left Suna's nipple and slowly went down. Suna's arms found its way to Osamu's neck and wrapped them around it. Osamu used his other hand to quickly undress himself.

He suddenly stopped and looked at Suna.

"You can go on?"

"I guess..."

"Tell me if it's too much"

"I will.."

He took the bathrobe off of Suna and then lubed his fingers. Suna was just surprised when he saw Osamu take it out of the drawer, he didn't even know it was there.

Osamu's middle finger went in first, Suna's nails dug into Osamu's skin. It hurt and gave him pleasure at the same time.

"You're tight~"

Osamu teased.

"I know..."

Suna barely managed to whisper.

He didn't even let Suna adjust to the first finger and shove another in.

"Fuck!"

Suna scratched onto Osamu's back, it somehow hurt.

"Loosen up, or it'll be more painful for you later"

Osamu whispered into Suna's ear, licking on it after he was done.

He started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion earning broken moans from Suna. You could tell he was trying not to make any noise at all.

"S-samu~"

He softly moaned his name out. Made his erection harden even more, it just turned him on even more than he already was.

He pulled his fingers out. Suna gripped onto Osamu's back as he did. He already knew what was next.

"Ready princess?"

"Yeah..."

He quickly wore the condom and they both adjusted their position. Osamu lined his member with Suna's entrance. He bent down to kiss Suna and gently pushed in.

"Hngh~"

Suna gave a high pitched moan, his breathing hitched.

Osamu gave another look at Suna. He loved how he looked so miserable under him, at the same time, hot as fuck.

A few stray tears left Suna's eyes. It hurt.

Osamu wiped them away and caressed Suna's face, gently rubbing it.

Suna opened his eyes, looking straight into Osamu's.

He got used to it after a bit and allowed Osamu to slowly start thrusting into him.

His moans were music to Osamu's ear, they got louder by every thrust. He continuously thrusted into him, faster and faster.

Osamu suddenly got a loud moan.

_Got it~_

"Found it~"

He whispered.

He continuously hit the same spot, sending Suna pleasure.

His legs trembled, he was going to hit his climax, he could feel it.

_Just a few more..._

"Hah~"

He came around the same time Osamu came into him. He could feel the warm liquid inside of him.

"That was fun~"

"Tiring..."

"Another round?"

"No. Please Osamu I'm tired..."

"Fine fine"

He kissed Suna on the forehead, cleaned up a little and covered them both under the warm linen sheets.

"Happy valentine's day baby"

"Happy valentine's day Samu..."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy-
> 
> Happy late valentine's-
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad at sunarin0125___ for more-


End file.
